The present disclosure relates to a postprocessing device, as well as an image forming apparatus, for performing postprocessing such as stapling process for sheet bundles.
Conventionally, there is known a postprocessing device for performing stapling process on sheet bundles. A postprocessing device is installed, for example, on an image forming apparatus that prints out images on paper sheets. The postprocessing device performs a process of binding together sheet bundles each containing plural printed sheets by means of staples of a stapler.
A discharge tray is provided in the postprocessing device. The postprocessing device, after performing the stapling process on a sheet bundle, discharges the stapling-processed sheet bundle (bound sheet bundle) onto the discharge tray. Such bound sheet bundles, when discharged in succession, are stacked one after another on the discharge tray.